Shining Knights And Super Heroes
by BlueHoneyBee
Summary: Inspired by a fanart by Niki Frost When little Kara Swan and Lena Mills become best friends, they decide to make it their mission to give their respective mothers a best friend too.


**A/N:** Hey there! Welcome to Shining Knights And Super Heroes!

This fic is inspired by a fanart by Niki Frost depicting Kara as Emma's daughter and Lena as Regina's. It was a response to many people in the supercorp fandom calling the Swan Queen fandom the 'mom ship' following the zimbio March Madness poll.

Originally I intended for this fic to be a one-shot, but after some thought I decided I would let you guys make the decision for me.

That being said: If I get 10 reviews asking for more chapters on this fic, I will write more. If not, I'll write in a better ending for what I have in this chapter and leave it at that.

So you know what to do if you want more *wink*

* * *

 **Monday, 7AM.**

"Kara!" Emma called from the kitchen. There was no response from the tiny blonde who Emma knew was watching her early morning cartoons, she was about to go into 'mom mode' when she caught sight of the little red blanket-cum-cape and smiled, her daughter's new phase coming to mind. She cleared her throat loudly, seeing the playful little smirk on her daughter's lips that matched her own. "Supergirl, breakfast!"

"YEAH!" Kara cheered as she launched herself off the floor in front of the TV and made swooshing noises with her mouth, arms extended in front of her and cape billowing behind as she 'flew' (ran very quickly) towards the kitchen table, jumping up into her chair as Emma plated her animal shaped pancakes. The panda came out pretty well, the oldest of the blondes thought.

"Careful kiddo, they're still hot." She warned gently.

"That's okay! I can use my super freeze breath!" Kara grinned.

"Well then won't they be too cold?" Emma asked.

"Well then I can heat 'em up using laser vision!" Kara countered.

"But then they'd just be too hot again." Emma said.

"Maaaa." Kara whined. Emma just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay okay, eat your breakfast, you can't be late for school." The girl's mother warned.

"No! I can't!" Kara nearly scarfed down a whole pancake in one bite. Sometimes, when she was sound asleep and looked like an angel, Emma couldn't believe this little bundle of joy was hers…then she watched her eat and suddenly all doubt was stripped from her mind, only _she_ could create such a monster.

"Easy, kid, you'll hurt yourself." Emma said. "Where's the fire?"

"No fife!" Kara said with a full mouth, taking a gulp of her chocolate milk into an already impossibly full mouth and swallowing loudly. "I just don't wanna be late!"

"Hey, did the teacher say something mean to you because you were late last week? Cause if she did-" Emma began, already planning on ripping a bitch a new one if she upset her little girl. But Kara shook her head.

"Nope! She's real nice!" Kara smiled. "I just wanna get there in time so I have more play time with Lena!"

"Okay." Emma nodded slowly. "Who's Lena?"

"My new best friend!" Kara grinned. "She's super smart! And pretty! And…and…"

Emma couldn't help but smile, it almost sounded like her little girl was crushing on this Lena.

 _Hell she could marry the girl if it made her this happy._ Emma thought. Though she hoped she'd have a few more years at least before that happened.

"She drew on my cape! Look!" Kara pulled her red blanket over her head to show off the big blue S that had been painted on, quite well considering it was drawn by a kid.

"That's really cool, does she like superheroes too?" Emma asked.

"No." Kara shook her head, completely unbothered. "But she said she thought I'd make a really good superhero! And she said I could be _her_ superhero, since she doesn't know the others."

"Wow." Emma grinned. This was definitely a crush in the making. Kara focused on scarfing down her second pancake and washing it down with her milk, wiping her mouth on her sleeve in true Emma-like fashion.

 _Oh yeah, definitely my kid._

"Ready!" Kara announced as she hopped off her chair and ran over to the door to put on her shoes. "Come on Ma! Time for school!"

* * *

"Lena slow down, you'll hurt yourself eating so fast." Regina chided her daughter, who had just put five raspberries in her mouth at once.

"Forry mom!" Lena apologized.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Regina corrected again, a small, curious smirk on her face. "What's gotten into you? You don't usually eat like your food is running away from you."

"Sorry." Lena gave her a shy, apologetic smile.

"Care to share why you're in such a hurry? Big meeting with the mayor today?" Regina, the actual town mayor, teased.

"Pfft, _no._ she's bossy." Lena stuck her tongue out at her and Regina scoffed before poking her daughter's nose gently.

"Cheeky." The older brunette remarked. "What is it then?"

"Kara!" Lena grinned before taking a sip of her apple juice. "If we get to school early we get more playtime!"

"Oh?" Regina looked at her daughter, intrigued. "And what's so special about playtime with this Kara then?"

"She's really cool! She wears a cape all the time and she even let me draw her symbol on it! And she helps me build cool stuff with the blocks!" Lena went on, her eyes bright as she talked about her playmate. "She's my best friend! And my superhero!"

"Superhero?" Regina asked. "I didn't know you liked superheroes."

"I don't, that's why Kara's my favourite!" Lena explained. "She doesn't like it when the other kids call her Kara, cause that's her secret identity. But she lets me call her Kara cause we're best friends and best friends get to know secret identities!"

Regina nodded in understanding, her daughter's smile absolutely contagious.

"This Kara girl really seems to like you." She noted.

"I really like her too!" Lena grinned. "That's why I wanna get to school!"

"Okay, well finish up but _don't_ scarf your food, otherwise it might make you sick and not even Kara can fix that." Regina warned.

"Supergirl!" Lena corrected with a hint of annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

" _You_ have to call her Supergirl. Only I get to call her Kara." Lena explained.

"Oh, you're right, I apologise." Regina said, barely containing her grin at her daughter's adorable and so very obvious crush on the other girl in question. "The sooner you finish breakfast the sooner you get to see _supergirl."_

She might as well have turned the vacuum cleaner on the plate in front of the 6 year old. The outcome would have been the same.

* * *

School drop off was pretty annoying in general, mostly because Emma hated being stuck in any form of traffic no matter what the reason was. And her six year old daughter jumping up and down excitedly on the seat beside her really wasn't helping.

"Kara, baby…please stop bouncing." She sighed.

"I can't help it, I wanna goooo." The girl bounced. "Why are the cars taking so long?"

"They're not really taking any longer than usual." Emma said.

"It _feels_ like they are." Kara sighed. Emma chuckled.

"That's cause you're excited." She said, smiling at daughter.

"Look! There she is!" Kara pointed towards the windshield, or rather what she could see through it, with a wide grin. A little brunette girl, definitely Kara's age, waving towards the car she'd just come out of – probably bidding her parent goodbye. With two cars separating them, Emma couldn't catch a glimpse at the kid's parent, though she was a little curious.

"Come on ma! Go!" Kara started bouncing again when the car drove away and the line moved again.

"She's not going anywhere kid, relax." Emma chuckled as she drove forward to fill the gap that had just been made in front of them. When the older blonde cast a curious look over to the brunette girl, she found her standing outside the door, looking around excitedly. "Is she…looking for you?"

"I think so!" Kara said, reaching to the window button and lowering it before jutting her head out a little. "Lena!"

"Kara, come on." Emma chuckled. "Calm down."

Her daughter wasn't listening though, she was too busy waving at her best friend, who was waving back just as excitedly.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Emma's car to be next in the drop zone, because the blonde mother was sure her daughter was about five seconds away from jumping out of the damn window.

"Okay, have a good day." Emma said, leaning over and kissing Kara's head.

"Open the door!" Kara said, fighting against the child lock.

"Not before my hug." Emma said, looking offended. Kara sighed like she was being put out and turned around to give her mother a hug. "There we go, love you kid."

"Love you too…please open the door." Kara said. Emma scoffed as she pulled away from her daughter and flipped the child lock off the door to let Kara out. She knew her daughter didn't have super powers, but the way she leapt out of the car made her question whether or not her daughter could _actually_ fly or not for a second. The last thing she saw out of the rear-view mirror as she drove away was Kara and Lena hugging tightly like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Kara!" Lena called as she ran up to the blonde girl who was running towards her.

"Lena! Hi!" Kara grinned as they met in the middle, giving each other a tight hug.

"I missed playing with you over the weekend." Lena admitted.

"I did too!" Kara nodded. "What did you do?"

"My mom took me horse riding." Lena grinned.

"That's so cool!" Kara gasped. "Do you have your own horse?"

"He's a pony. But my mom says I can't ride him yet cause he's too little. I ride with her on her horse instead. Sometimes she'll let me ride on my own though!" Lena explained.

"That's so cool! Like a knight!" Kara beamed "Knights are kinda like super heroes!"

"Yeah?" Lena grinned at her, happy to be seen as a form of superhero by the blonde. "So, then I can be your knight?"

"Yes." Kara said, blushing a little. "You'd be a pretty knight."

"Well...you're a pretty superhero." Lena blushed back. "So we're even!"

Kara giggled a little and Lena grabbed her hand. "Come on! Let's go build stuff with the blocks!"

"Like another robot?" Kara asked.

"Or a laser!" Lena suggested.

"How about a robot _with_ a laser? And shaped like a horse!"

"Yeah!"

Lena tugged at Kara's hand, and the two girls sped off happily to their class where the rest of the kids were gathering and playing until it was time for class to actually start.

Kara always loved to watch as Lena built the blocks in ways Kara had never even imagined possible. The brunette girl put them together in ways that made her creations almost look real. Kara would never figure out just _how_ Lena managed to make the horse's legs actually move, usually anything she built with blocks required a lot of pretending, which was fun in it's own way – but Kara would never tire of watching Lena work on her toys and inventions.

Lena would forever be thankful for Kara, who was the first person besides her own mother and the only kid at school that supported her ideas and her creativity. It wouldn't be until much, _much_ later that she'd actually admit to her mother that the two had met because Kara had stood up to a kid who'd been laughing and picking on Lena. It was the first time, and the only time really. Thankfully Kara hadn't gotten in trouble when she pushed Morgan down after he'd broken apart Lena's structure the morning they'd met. (The youngest Edge boy had been known to pick on the other kids as well, and when Kara told the teacher what happened, she decided to be reasonable on the Swan girl who had so far never been in trouble.)

That was the first day Kara showed up with her new cape, and when Lena drew the S on it she decided she never wanted to take it off, ever.

"That's so _cool!_ " Kara cheered when Lena showed her that the robo-horse is actually a unicorn, and his horn is the laser. "That's like…the _coolest_ thing… _ever!"_

"Ever?" Lena laughed.

"Yeah!" Kara nodded enthusiastically. "You're like a super genius!"

"I thought I was a knight?" Lena asked.

"A _super-duper smart_ knight." Kara nodded. "And a pretty one too."

Lena blushed and sat down on the play mat next to the blonde. "You really think I'm smart?"

"Uh huh!" Kara nodded. "The smartest!"

"Well…you're the bravest!" Lena said.

"Knights are brave too." Kara said.

"Not as brave as you though." Lena said. "Like when you got Morgan to leave me alone."

Kara shrugged and blushed. "He's a poop-head. My mama says if I ever see someone doing something wrong I should do what I think is right."

"Your mama sounds brave like you." Lena smiled.

"She is! She's a detective!" Kara grinned, forever proud of her mother.

"She's like a superhero!" Lena said with a grin. Kara grinned back.

"She's the best mama I know!" the blonde proclaimed, getting her friend to giggle.

"Well…my mommy's the best mommy I know…" she shrugged.

"Well…" Kara thought for a moment. "We don't know each other's mamas."

"That's right." Lena frowned.

"What's wrong Lena?" Kara asked.

"Well it's just…my mommy doesn't have many friends." She said with a hint of sadness. "She's got a big job and a lot of people don't like her because of it."

"Aww." Kara frowned.

"I'm just thinking…maybe…maybe your mama can be friends with my mommy?" Lena asked. "Your mama is a superhero like you…maybe she can be my mommy's superhero like you're mine."

"That's a great idea!" Kara grinned.

"And that way we can play together more!" Lena grinned back.

"Yeah!" Kara cheered. "I told you you're a super genius! A super-genius knight!"

Lena giggled happily but before she could respond, the teacher came in and called everyone to their seats so they could start their lessons.

* * *

"Okay so you know the plan?" Kara whispered to Lena.

"Uh huh." The brunette nodded with a grin. "Keep our mommies here until they meet."

"And if one shows up before the other, we stall them." Kara confirmed. Lena nodded, straightening up in her seat when the teacher looked up at them. They were supposed to be having quiet reading time until the last bell rang, but Lena and Kara were conspiring silently between themselves, and only pretending to read because they were too excited to initiate the first phase of their plan.

When the bell rang, they all but leapt out of their seats and all but flew out of class. They stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the school's main entrance, looking across the front school yard where the kids would wait for their parents to pick them up, hoping to catch a glimpse of their mothers.

Looking towards the left side of the school yard, Kara beamed when she caught sight of her mother's yellow bug.

"There's ma!" Kara pointed out. Lena looked over and smiled before she scanned the area. Across the yard on the right side she saw her mother standing outside her Mercedes and waving at her.

"There's mommy!" Lena pointed out. "Okay so we gotta go get 'em and meet in the middle of the yard."

"Okay!" Kara nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

They sped off in opposite directions, going over to their mothers, eager to accomplish their mission.

"There's my little superhero." Emma grinned at her daughter and reached out for her hand. "You have a good day?"

"Tell you later, come on ma!" Kara grabbed her mother's hand, pulling her towards the designated meeting point.

"Woah, easy kid." Emma said as she was tugged forward, but she went ignored by her daughter. "What's up Kara?"

 _Across the yard._

"Hello my little princess." Regina leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. "Come on, let's go get-"

"Later!" Lena exclaimed, grabbing her mother's hand. "You gotta come with me, right now!"

"Uhm." Regina managed to get out before her daughter started pulling her towards her goal.

"This way mom!" Lena said excitedly.

"What's the rush, Lena?" Regina asked, mildly concerned. Lena didn't answer, grinning instead when she saw Kara leading an adult blonde towards her.

They met in the middle of the yard, and released their respective mothers to go over to each other, hugging each other tightly, elated that they've so far succeeded in their goal.

"Kara what's- uh." Emma looked up from her daughter to the brunette woman standing across from her now. Suddenly the noise around her made by other children seemed to fade away as her mind seemed to only care about _the most goddamn beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole freakin' life._ A small blush showing up on her face as she stared at her, standing there in a light grey button up and suit slacks looking so damn perfect Emma wasn't sure she'd ever truly seen a work of art until then.

Regina was confused at the way her daughter had let her hand go and was hugging a blonde girl wearing a red cape, and then another red thing caught her peripheral vision and she looked up straight ahead, her eyes skimming over the red leather jacket and landing on the woman in front of her, her golden hair flowing in the slight breeze and looking so casual with her hands in her pockets.

The mayor didn't know what exactly was happening, but she suddenly lost focus on everything that wasn't this woman who Regina swore she could never compare to any other person she'd ever met, no matter how many attractive people she'd met in her life. Somehow, this woman topped them all without even trying.

"Ma?" Kara looked up at her mother.

"Mommy?" Lena tilted her head towards Regina.

The two adult women were just staring at each other and Kara and Lena looked at each other and shrugged.

"Adults are weird." Kara whispered.

"Do you think they can communicate with their minds?" Lena asked.

"That would be so cool!" Kara exclaimed, breaking the two women out of their reverie.

"Uh."

"Uhm."

They each looked down to their respective daughters, who were looking up at them intently.

"Kara?"

"Lena?"

"Ma!" Kara grinned and turned to point towards Lena. "This is Lena! My best friend!"

"Yeah mommy!" Lena grinned up at Regina. "This is Kara!"

"Oh." Regina and Emma said simultaneously, their eyes meeting again.

"Well…I suppose uh." Regina smiled at the blonde woman a little.

"I guess we should uhhh…" Emma blushed nervously. "I guess we should set up a date, huh?"

"Uhm…excuse me?" Regina asked, unsure if she's misheard the other woman.

"I mean." Emma stammered nervously. "For…the uh…"

She gestured vaguely towards the kids.

"For these two tiny humans that look like us." She said, her face going red because _did I really just forget the word 'kid'?_

"Oh." Regina laughed softly. _God that laugh…that smile._

"Your mama's funny like you Kara." Lena giggled.

"She's weird." Kara made a face at Emma.

"Well I think she's actually quite…well… _charming_ , actually." Regina smiled from the girls to the other woman.

"Oh…uh…" Emma blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Thanks…uhhh."

"Regina." The brunette introduced. _Holy shit, even her name was insanely beautiful._

"Emma." The detective replied. Regina held out her hand for Emma to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"likewise." Emma gave her a small smile and shook her hand. "So how about that playdate huh?"

"It worked!" Kara grinned.

"Yeah and now we get to play together more!" Lena bounced happily. Kara jumped a little before she hugged the brunette girl, who hugged her back.


End file.
